


BBEG

by SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)



Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempted Rape, BIG WHUMP, Blood, Crying, Date Rape, F/F, Father figure J'onn, Fear, Kidnapped, No. 22, Roofied, Threats, Whumptober 2020, alex loves her girlfriend, detective alex, drugged, feral alex, genius scientist lena, lena is a genius and also an idiot, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24
Summary: Lena is stupid and doesn't cover her drink so she gets roofied at a bar and Alex has to find her before it's too late.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	BBEG

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So this is day 22 (ignore that im 4 days late). 
> 
> Also warning:  
> A rape does not actually happen but it gets very close. There is a lot of unwanted contact and it is very much not consensual. Please heed the warnings and be safe. 
> 
> Hope ya enjoy! 💛

Alex paced back and forth across the bullpen. She was wracking her brain on what to do. 

'Okay so if Lena disappeared about an hour ago that means we have 23 hours left, assuming they're going to ask for ransome. We haven't heard from them so it may not be for ransome and it could just be... No. We'll find her before it gets to that.' 

"Detective Danvers," J'onn interrupted. 

Alex jumped at her name. 'When did he get here?' 

"My office." 

"Yes sir." 

Alex followed her captain to his office. He closed the blinds and gestured to the couch. 

'This isn't good. He never uses the couch. Not unless he's consoling people-'

"Alex." 

"Huh?" Alex shook her herself out of her thoughts. "Sorry sir." 

"It's alright. Come, sit." 

Alex sat down on the couch next to J'onn. 

'Yup. This is definitely not good.'

"I know you're worried about her, we all are." J'onn put his hand on Alex's. "And I know you want to help." 

"I don't like where you're going with this, sir." 

"Listen to me." J'onn squeezed her hand. "I cannot have you working this case-" 

"But J'onn!" Alex shouted.

"I said listen!" J'onn stared Alex down and she went silent. "I cannot have you working this case, as it may jeopardize the integrity of the case." 

Alex stared at J'onn's face.

'He's up to something.' 

"I won't let my best detective ruin her career." J'onn stood up and looked down at her. "I am ordering you to go home, and do something to occupy your mind. Maybe go hunting." J'onn winked, and it finally clicked in Alex's head. 

"Understood." Alex stood up and headed for the door. 

"And Alex." J'onn grabbed her hand and held it tight. He pulled her into a hug. "Go get 'em." 

"Thank you," Alex whispered back. 

She left his office and hopped on her bike. 

'I'm coming Lena.' 

***

Lena moaned at the warm feeling inside her. 

"Hmm... Alex... Not tonight..."

She tried to move, but couldn't. 

"Alex... I said not tonight..." 

Lena tried to bring her hands down, but they wouldn't move. She slowly opened her eyes. They shot wide open upon noticing the cuffs restraining her hands and feet. She looked around, but couldn't recognize anything in the foreign room. 

"What. Where am I?" 

Lena started to panic. She tugged and pulled on the restraints until blood trickled down her skin. 

"Easy there lil' lady." 

Lena stilled at the vaguely familiar voice. 

"We don't want ya hurt too much now do we?" 

The owner of the voice stepped into view. He was a big guy, easily 6'3", with a big beard and a scar on his face. His flannel shirt was hanging open, and his jeans sat low on his waist. 

"You're the guy from the bar." 

"Aww, you 'membered me." 

The man smiled and sat on the bed. 

"What do you want?" Lena tried to be firm, but adrenaline was pumping through her veins. 

"You o' course." 

Lena shivered as he ran his rough hand up her smooth leg. 

"Why?" Lena asked, hoping to buy herself some time. 

"Dont ya 'member wha I told ya at the bar?" The man pulled back, still sitting on the bed. 

"I remember saying no." 

"And that righ' there hurt ma feelings very much." He stood up and walked around to the head of the bed. 

"You're so pertty. Dem long legs and dat tight ass. How could anyone resist? Specially with dat lowcut shirt you be wearin'." 

"That doesn't give you the right to do this!" Lena shouted. Anger replaced the fear flowing through her body. 

"Ya know, fer a genius, you ain't dat smart." 

"What do you mean?" Lena wracked her brain, but it was all foggy. 

"Ya left your drink open. Makes it real easy fer a fella to drop sometin innit." 

All of a sudden, Lena's memory of last night crashed into her like a bus. 

"You roofied me!" Lena yelled. "Let me go!" Lena started thrashing about, not caring about the blood streaming from her wrists. 

"Listen her, bitch." The man grabbed her chin and held it tight. "Yer mine. And if you cause anymore trouble, I dont mind using ya dead. Got it?" 

Lena swallowed and mumbled "yes". 

"Good. Now give me a kiss 'fore I go." 

Before Lena could do anything, his lips were on hers. She gagged at his foul breath, but managed to kiss him back. 

"Don't go anywhere..." 

The man laughed and closed the door. 

"Alex... Hurry..." 

Lena closed her eyes against the rising tears. 

***

'Come on Lee..' Alex thought to herself. 'Where'd ya go?' 

Alex went to Lena's apartment and looked for clues. There was nothing out of the ordinary there. 

'Dammit.' Alex muttered as she hopped on her bike. 'I swear if she was at that bar again, I'm gonna kill her.' 

Alex sped off into the wee hours of the morning to the dive bar Lena's known to frequent. 

***

Alex ignored the cluster of catcalls that erupted when she entered the bar. She walked up to the bartender and slammed down a picture of her and Lena. 

"Was she in here tonight?"

"What's it to ya?" 

"Well..." Alex grabbed his tie and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. "she's missing. And if I find out she was here, and you kept it from me, I'll charge you with the people who took her." 

Alex could hear his gulp in the now silent room. 

"Y-yes. She w-was here," the poor man stammered. "She got a drink and left with a big bearded guy a couple hours ago."

"Was she walking funny?" Alex tightened her grip on his tie. 

"Y-yes. Practically leaning on the guy."

"And you didn't think to stop it? To call the police?" 

"N-no." The man swallowed. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't know. I- I can give you the guy's a-address if you want?" 

"Fine." 

Alex released his tie and he sighed in relief before writing down the name and address. 

"That can't be his real name," Alex scoffed. 

"It's what's in the machine!" 

"You better pray she's okay." 

Alex picked up the picture and left the man quivering behind the bar. She slammed the door and hopped on her bike. 

'Please be okay Lena...'

***

The door creaked open and Lena stopped all movement, even breathing. 

"Oh my god. Lena!" Alex shouted as she ran over to her girlfriend. 

"Alex!" Lena sighed in relief. "Please, hurry. I don't know when he'll be back." 

Alex ran her hand over her forehead and smiled. 

"I thought I lost you." 

A single tear dropped onto Lena's cheek. 

"Well what do we got here?" 

Alex and Lena froze at the sick and twisted voice. 

"Are ya s'posed to be this doe's mate?" 

Alex turned around and faced him. She slowly moved her head up and took in the body twice her size. She kept her face firm as he stepped closer. 

"Yea. What about it?"

"How cute." The man sneered. "Two does pretending they don't need a buck." 

The man stepped closer until he was towering over Alex. 

"Pathetic."

He placed his large hand around Alex's throat and lifted her off the ground. 

"Stop it!" Lena screamed. "Don't hurt her." 

Alex struggled to get out of his monstrous grasp. She kicked her feet wildly, hoping to either hit him or find something to stand on. 

"Fine." 

Alex crumpled to the floor, taking in ragged, desperate breaths. 

"I'll come back for her later."

He grabbed Alex's cuffs and cuffed her hands around the foot of the bed. 

"Right now," the man paused and climbed on the bed. "It's you I want." 

Lena's mind spun as she caught the whiskey on his breath. She tried to pull back, but it was useless. He brought his hands to her tear stained blouse and ripped it open. He tore off her bra and chucked it across the room. 

"Stop it!" Alex shouted, trying desperately to get up. "Leave her alone!" 

"Hush doe." The man hissed. "You'll get ya turn." 

Lena cried as he slid her skirt down her long, pale legs. She closed her eyes and resigned herself to this fate when the door busted open. 

"NCPD PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" 

A fully armed rescue team came and pulled the monster off of Lena. 

"Cutting it kinda close don't ya think?" Alex laughed as she rubbed her wrists. 

"Hey, I'm not the one that got chained to a bed." Teased J'onn.

"Oh shut up."

Alex turned and helped Lena sit up. J'onn handed her his coat and Alex wrapped it around Lena. 

"Thank you for saving me." 

Lena gave Alex a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Always Lee." Alex smiled and hugged her girlfriend. "Now about that bar..." 

"I know. I know. Don't go to them anymore." 

"Or at the very least, cover your drink." J'onn added. 

The three walked out of the house and towards the ambulance. They couldn't help but overhear the squad of cops arresting their assailant. 

"BBEG, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..." 

"BBEG?" J'onn asked. 

"Big Bad Evil Guy." The lovers answered in unison. 

"How do you know-" 

"Kara."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Im almost there. Day 23 is done so I'll be posting that right after this one.


End file.
